the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapters 28 and 29
< Chapter 27 ''' '''So last time, Mick and Eddie attempted to have an eating contest, Patricia got angry, and the college is on fire. Typical day for Sibuna, eh? Let’s continue! Chapter 28- Eddie sped off towards the college with everyone else, abandoning his giant pile of food to go and see the fire. It was chaos. Smoke and flames were everywhere. He had to cover his nose and mouth with his shirt to keep from breathing in the poisonous air. Students and teachers alike were panicking, and somewhere in the distance, he heard the sound of fire alarms blaring. He felt someone tugging on his arm and resisted at first, but realized it was Amber trying to pull him long- he realized he had stood frozen in shock. Eddie ran along with the others, until they found a safe place where they could gather with everyone else. It was a grassy hill area, away from trees. Far enough for everyone to be safe… close enough to watch the fire consume the school. As he watched, a dull sense of anguish began to grow with in him. It was a tense, numbing feeling. Corbierre hurt all these innocent people because of us. He took a gulp and fell to his knees, shaking just a bit. He barely noticed his friends gasping and scrambling to see what was wrong and saying his name. Eddie was fixed on the flames. He didn’t even notice his fist clench and his teeth gnash together; but he did feel the fury boiling inside of him. Corbierre was going to have to pay for this. Normal people did not deserve to have their lives ruined because of his cruelty. Taking a deep breath, he allowed Patricia and Fabian to help him up, and he vowed, still shaking, “That bird is going to hell.” ------------------- Back in the boy’s room, as Fabian told his story about what happened with Jasper, Nina couldn’t help but notice that his voice held only the slightest quiver. She was impressed- it seemed that he was almost completely confident about what had happened, even mentioning his fake godfather’s lie about him being illegitimate without faltering. Maybe after the fire, nothing else really mattered. “So, I told him that we were all thinking of moving into a random home in the countryside, and that some of us have gotten sick. He seemed to buy it pretty well, and now they might think we're weaker than we are and look for us where we aren't," “Nice work, Fabian,” Mara smiled. Mara was sitting across from her in a chair near Amber and Mick; Nina herself was on the couch in between Jerome and KT. She could detect a little something in Mara’s voice, something almost flirtatious, and it bothered her. “Really good job,” She added quickly, a competitive feeling rising inside of her. “Thank you,” Fabian seemed to blush, and she hoped it was because of her praise and not Mara’s. “So what did he say, Rutter?” Asked Jerome, who leaned back with his arms behind his head, making his elbow rest oddly close to her head. She laughed a little at that, and KT- who she leaned in to, to avoid getting hit by his arm-was also laughing a bit. “What did you find out?” Fabian exchanged a look with him, and smirked a little. “Interesting you’d ask, Jerome. He said that it was interesting, and he’d dig around to find out some more.” Then, suddenly, a strange look appeared on his face. “You know, I’m not sure where the real Jasper is. I’m pretty sure when I called him yesterday that he was real…” Nina looked at him, surprised. “You think something happened to him?” But it made sense… a lot of sense, actually. You couldn’t have two of the same person running around, after all. “I don’t know for sure, but he has to be somewhere. I think… I think we need to search for some clues.” “Wait, all of us?” KT asked. “Some of us should stay here…” “And where do you suggest we search?” Eddie added. “In Jasper’s office. I can also ask Uncle Ade, and see if he knows anything…” There was a small shake in his voice, and Nina realized he was still upset from the last time he told about his family. “Unless he’s evil too…” “How can we tell who’s good and who’s bad?” Asked Mick, who was leaning over Mara’s chair. “I don’t think we can,” Patricia said. She had been leaning against the door the entire time, a bit far from everyone else, and had been pretty quiet up to this point. “Anyone we used to trust might be a duplicate. I think we can only trust each-other. Once again… Sibuna might just be on it’s own.” ------------ At dinner, after everyone else had left, Cassie decided to begin a discussion with Dexter and Erin. They had spent the entire day trying to figure out where the center was- or, where the heart was- and they had no luck. “It must be around here somewhere.” She told them. “We have to continue looking tonight.” “But we checked the entire House,” Dexter reminded her, looking up from his dinner plate. “What if someone else found the clue before we got here?” “I was thinking that it’s not on Anubis,” said Erin. “This school is huge, could it be somewhere else on the grounds?” “Smart thinking, Erin.” Cassie smiled. “In that case we need a map of the school.” Dexter nodded. “I’ve got it, girls. TRUDY?” Trudy came running in. “Yes dearies, what is it?” “Is there any way we could get a map of the school grounds? We need it for a project.” He asked her. “I’d have to ask Mr. Sweet about that, but I’ll let you know. So, what is the project on?” “A treasure hunt,” Cassie said, with a smile. Dexter and Erin looked worried, but she added, “We have to hide treasure somewhere around the school and make a treasure map. It’s for History.” Their housemother smiled. “How creative. I’ll see what I can do for you, sweeties.” And with that, she left. “Nice one,” Erin smiled, and they high fived. “So tomorrow we have to find that clue. I don’t like being stuck, it’s boring,” Dexter said. “Only it’s not class, so I can’t sleep,” She and Erin both laughed a little at that, Erin just a bit more, which Cassie smiled about. “So we continue tomorrow, then.” Erin said. “Sibuna?” “Sibuna.” And time for Chapter 29. Chapter 29- That night, while everyone else was asleep, Patricia snuck out of the building dressed in dark clothes and a mask to disguise herself in case she got caught. She really didn’t want to get caught in the act until she could get something done on her own. Somehow, it seemed that getting noticed would just ruin everything for her. Patricia decided to go and look around in the burnt, abandoned college. It was dark, and she didn’t want to run blindly into trouble like she often did- so she went carefully, using the moon and stars to see, and allowed her eyes to adjust. What she saw was nothing too exciting- Dark scorch marks everywhere, ash dusting the lawn, and the smell of smoke still prevalent. Maybe there was nothing to learn from this. She considered seeing if there was anything of note in Eddie’s old dorm, but before she could reach the building it was in, she saw a dark shape overhead. Panicked, she dived behind a wall and hid, as she watched Corbeirre flying overhead. Maybe I should follow him, ''she thought, but soon he had disappeared into the night sky. Gone without a trace. ''Damn it. I'll have to come back later. '' Although,Patricia had to admit, she was already enjoying this- the freedom, the adventure, the secrecy aspect... Maybe this could be more than a simple, secret mission. Maybe, this could become a hobby. ---------- The next morning, all of Sibuna were watching the news report about the fire at the college. Alfie watched it with as much interest as he would a horror movie, only this was no story. “The officials are unsure what caused the fire,” Said the reporter, who was standing right in front of the school, “or, potentially, who, as there was a mysterious person caught on footage walking around the campus last night.” And then they cut to a video of the college at night, with a figure walking around in the dark. They seemed like they were looking to do something. Alfie frowned. “Who do you guys think they are?” “Who knows?” Asked Patricia, answering quickly. “It’s probably just another counterpart. Like Rufus,” Something seemed wrong, but Alfie couldn’t figure out what it was. He shared a glance with Joy, who sat next to him, and she frowned and shrugged in response. “I think you’re right, Yacker. After all, the culprit always returns to the scene of the crime, right?” Eddie asked. “Now we just need to find out who they are.” “Does it really matter?” Asked Fabian. “It’s not like we can just put Corbierre on trial,” Jerome laughed a little. “Judge, I swear, this bird is evil!” Alfie laughed too. “I guess not, but I still want to know who they are…maybe they’re a new counterpart we haven’t even met yet,” He said. Alfie started wondering who, exactly, they could have been. Maybe it was evil Mrs. Andrews! He knew there was something weird about that lizard lady… “Half of us can search Jasper’s office, while the others check out the campus,” said Nina. “Everyone up for that?” Alfie liked the idea; he hoped he’d be on the first patrol- he’d be like a searching ninja! Everyone else also seemed to agree, so it was settled. “Great.” She smiled. “Let’s split up and get this done. Sibuna?” “Sibuna.” As he scrambled to join Nina and Fabian’s group, he found that Willow was joining him- and so was Amber. Maybe this patrol wouldn’t be as fun as he’d thought. --------- Eddie walked next to Patricia, as the rest of his patrol trailed behind him. They were with Jerome, Joy, Mara, and Mick. “Hey, Yacker?” He said, awkwardly. “I’m sorry about yesterday.” “I’m over it,” She said simply. “As long as you let me go on the next one?” Eddie frowned. “I’m not so sure about…” Patricia gave him a look. He ended up giving in and smiled. “Of course.” Eddie just hoped she’d keep herself safe; he knew she had a tendency to be impulsive. That earned him a small kiss. “Good move,” “Hey guys,” Jerome said, amusement in his voice, “Can you have your romance later? I think there’s someone over there,” He nodded towards the campus center. Eddie looked and did see a figure walking around; it was too far to make them out, though. “Jerry’s right, let’s go,” He, and everyone else, ran off to the campus center, but he made everyone stop before they got too close. “Uh, what are we doing?” Asked Mick, “They’re coming this way,” Jerome hissed. “Quiet, meathead,” “Jerome,” Mara snapped. “Leave him alone,” Eddie shushed them all and motioned for everyone to get down against the side of the building where they might be a bit shielded from view, as the person walked closer… Patricia’s jaw dropped. “No ''way!” He also felt deep surprise run through him, and his eyes grew wide. It’s them, of all people? This is the newest counterpart? THEM?! “There you guys are! I was worried about all of you!” Eddie took in a deep, nervous breath and got to his feet, with everyone else. “Hi, Piper…” I hoped you guys liked it, chapter 30 tomorrow! ' 'Chapter 30 > Category:Blog posts